His Pleasure
by darkalbino
Summary: Is in his hands. And he doesn't even have to undress. Birthday gift for Mako75 and The Cereal Killer.


**Title**: His Pleasure

**Rating**: M (maybe T? ... eh D;)

**Author**: darkalbino

**Written For**: Mako and The Cereal Killer, HOMG, BIRTHDAYS ALL AROUUUUND! 8D

I had a dream about this, this is me writing out my dream. I need to remember what the fuck I ate so I can dream about this shit more often.

**Disclaimer**: do not ooowwwwwn

**Not beta'd, pft.

* * *

**

**His Pleasure  
**

Naruto shifted on the window sill, snapping the waistband of his green boxers as he leaned against the glass pane. The glass was frost covered and chilled the warm skin of his back as he glanced longingly outside, watching neighbors ball up snow in their gloved hands to launch at each other and roll around in the cold slush.

Naruto snorted, brow furrowing as he turned blue eyes to Sasuke across the room, seated on their couch with a cup of tea, a newspaper, and still in his work clothes; black slacks and a long-sleeved, white button-up shirt. His cuffs were undone and rolled up to his elbows, red tie loose around his neck and one knee crossed over the other. He had also taken off his contacts, so a thick pair of black-rimmed glasses was perched on the bridge of his nose.

Naruto crossed his arms over his naked chest with a huff. "Let's go outside."

Without even looking up at him, Sasuke turned a page of his newspaper and answered, "I already said no, I'm tired."

Naruto grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his killjoy of a boyfriend. He seriously wondered sometimes if work was where Sasuke really was all the damn time, if he really wasn't spending all that time doing something Sasuke would consider fun. Like shitting on puppies, or burning down hospitals.

_Look at me._

Naruto's silent demand was met with another turn of a page, the sharp sound slicing through the thick and quiet air, and he began tapping his heel against the hardwood floor as he leaned forward and stared even harder at Sasuke.

_Look at me!_

Sasuke licked his lips and uncrossed his legs, only to cross them again the opposite way, not even glancing at Naruto.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted, banging a fist against the window behind him. "Look at me when I'm glaring at you!"

Sasuke waved his cup of tea dismissively at him. "Now why would I do that when I'm trying so hard to ignore you?"

"Damn it, Sasuke! Fuck you! Fuck your stupid job!" Naruto threw his arms up and slammed himself against the window. "God, you're always at fucking work," he muttered.

Sasuke sniffed at Naruto's tantrum and sent him a look out of the corner of his eye. "Well, we can't all be photographers, Naruto."

Naruto growled under his breath, even more agitated now that Sasuke had dragged his own job into this. He balled his fists and glowered at Sasuke. "I…I…" His arm suddenly slashed out at the air, determination etched into every angry line on his face. "You're staying home tomorrow! And we're doing fun shit together all day, whether you have fun or not!"

Sasuke raised a brow. "Is that so? Tsk," he looked back to his newspaper and brought his cup to his lips.

"You think I'm joking!" Naruto hollered.

"No, I think you're an idiot with delusional tendencies."

"If you don't stay," Naruto threatened, breaking off to sputter a bit before pointing a finger at Sasuke. "If you don't stay, then…"

Sasuke chuckled and sipped his tea, while Naruto's finger began to shake in frustration. "Then," Naruto stomped a foot on the ground and busted out with, "Then I'm not gonna come anymore when we have sex!"

Along with the constant pain in the ass, there were also many benefits to being Sasuke Uchiha's lover. For one thing, Naruto got to see Sasuke do things, say things, that he wouldn't be caught dead doing or saying in front of other people. Like the occasional flush Naruto could fill in Sasuke's cheeks, or the rare 'I love you' he got to hear from him, those were things only Naruto knew and only Naruto treasured for himself.

But the way that tea spurted out of Sasuke's mouth as he doubled over in laughter was something new and so shocking to Naruto that he couldn't do much besides turn beet red and stare open-mouthed at Sasuke.

A full minute had passed and that bastard was _still_ laughing, the sound – precious and endearing as it may be – quickly chipping away at Naruto's shock to bring out the anger lying beneath it. "Shut the hell up, fucking arrogant bastard! What the hell is so goddamn funny?!"

Sasuke's arm was wrapped around his middle, the newspaper crinkled in his fist as he wiped a lone tear from his eye with his thumb and a lingering smile on his lips. He put his cup on the coffee table in front of him and looked at Naruto. "Seriously, idiot? You're not gonna _come_ anymore during sex?"

Maybe it was because his brain was still functioning on the frustration, or maybe it was because he just didn't want to admit that he'd said something incredibly, _incredibly_ stupid, but whatever it was, Naruto crossed his arms and raised his head haughtily, like he was the greatest damn thing to ever be placed on this God-given earth. "Yeah, that's right!"

"Hn," Sasuke tossed his newspaper onto the table as well and let his elbows rest on his knees, his hands hanging between them as he stared at Naruto. "You do realize that that's for _your_ pleasure?"

Naruto opened his mouth, about to comment on how Sasuke seemed pretty _damn_ ecstatic when he was getting Naruto's cum all over his face, but Sasuke continued before he got a word out: "And you do realize," Sasuke said, standing up from the couch. "That you coming isn't even _your_ choice."

Naruto quirked a brow as Sasuke took sure steps over to him, pushing his glasses up on his nose before wordlessly lowering himself so he was straddling Naruto. Sasuke smirked lazily and tugged Naruto forward, until his lower back was nearly all that was holding him against the window sill, and Sasuke's clothed ass was comfortably seated right on top of Naruto's dick, barely covered by his boxers. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and rolled his hips in one long, smooth motion. "It's _mine_," he growled and smashed his lips against Naruto's.

Sasuke's hands fell away, grabbing for Naruto's as he pushed into their kiss, forcing the back of Naruto's head against the window. He twined their fingers and dragged their hands up the glass, holding them above their heads as he ground down on Naruto's lap.

Naruto bowed, breathing harshly and bucking into Sasuke as their kisses broke off and quickly sealed back with wet, breathy noises. "I," Naruto huffed after another kiss. "I'm supposed to be mad," he hissed when Sasuke snorted and bit down on his lip, tugging it as he rocked over Naruto's lap. Naruto's head lolled, Sasuke's fingers squeezing his own as molten pleasure melted his anger away until his need was pressing insistently against both his boxers and Sasuke's ass. "Damn it!" Naruto hollered, the frosted window seeming much colder against his heated skin as Sasuke panted softly over his cheek. Naruto's eyes jolted to Sasuke. "What the hell was I mad at you about?!"

Sasuke chuckled and let go of Naruto's hands. His hips never stopped moving as nimble fingers worked over his belt, pulling the strap out as Naruto's hands threaded into his dark hair and he moved forward to play with Sasuke's jaw, swiping his tongue over the smooth flesh and catching it between his teeth.

Suddenly, Naruto found his wrists being yanked away from Sasuke's hair and forced against his groin, both men moaning deeply as Sasuke began winding his belt around Naruto's wrists. He grunted when Sasuke pulled the strap taut and tight and slammed Naruto's hands over his head, keeping them there with one of his own. "Ahn," Naruto sighed as Sasuke flicked his tongue over his parted lips and pushed his glasses up once more, as they had slid down from the thin sheen of sweat on his nose. "Shit, Sasuke," he moaned before Sasuke kissed him and Naruto thrust his hips up in what he couldn't be sure was a demand or a plea.

With a soft breath of laughter against Naruto's mouth, Sasuke used his free hand to finish undoing his already loose tie. His hips began moving in a circular motion over Naruto, grinding that aching bulge between Naruto's legs to the point where blue eyes rolled back and Naruto's neck craned as Sasuke looped the tie around it and gripped both strands in one hand; still keeping Naruto's trapped above his head.

Their panting warmed the air between them, made it difficult to discern whose breath was whose. Naruto's eyes were heavily lidded as he desperately rocked up against Sasuke, frustrated that Sasuke was moving so calmly, so smoothly. "Fuck, baby," he whispered. "Fuck, fuck," he moaned when Sasuke's hold tightened around his wrists, when he twisted the tie around his fingers again and again and jerked Naruto forward so he could muffle his curses with a harsh press of lips.

Naruto's fingers twitched, itching to wind themselves in Sasuke's shirt – fuck, Sasuke was still fully clothed – and he let out some jumbled version of Sasuke's name drenched in moans and heavy breaths.

Sasuke moving over him, rutting against him with each strong swirl of his hips, it's all the world shrank down to as Naruto felt the waves of orgasm rippling over his abdomen.

Sasuke's face was flushed, his black hair was mussed and his glasses were fogged from their panting as he opened his mouth over Naruto's to whisper one word: "_Come_."

Like a goddamn switch, Naruto's back arched, his eyes screwed shut as his hips lifted Sasuke and pulse after pulse of pleasure beat through his body.

Naruto was far more aware of Sasuke's weight on his sated self when he collapsed against the window with a satisfied groan.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward, his own erection straining against his pants, but he'd get to that in a moment. The fog on his glasses slowly cleared away, allowing Sasuke to see a pleasantly flushed, content, and grinning Naruto. "Not gonna come during sex," Sasuke mocked, throwing Naruto's words back at him. He glanced out the window and smirked at seeing their neighbors in the night snow, casting embarrassed and furtive glances at them before startling and quickly turning away when they caught Sasuke's eye.

"Hn," Sasuke allowed Naruto to lower his arms as he grabbed Naruto's face between his fingers, rubbing his thumb over Naruto's bottom lip as he used the tie to slowly pull him closer. "I don't even need to fuck you to make you come."

Naruto blew a raspberry at him, glaring at Sasuke and trying to pick at the belt strap with his fingers to get it undone, while Sasuke merely watched him with amusement. "You're such a huge, bigheaded dick," Naruto spat.

"Your words," Sasuke retorted, smiling arrogantly.

Naruto dropped his hands with a bark of laughter before looking back up at Sasuke with a large, cheeky grin. He tilted his head up, pushing Sasuke's glasses back into their place with the tip of his nose and a breathless, "Sure as hell."

**-End-**

* * *

GLASSES!SASUKE IS SO FUCKING SEXY, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. I BLAME RASSENGAN22, AND SHE LAUGHS AT ME AND SAYS WELCOME TO CLUB D8 (YAY 8D)

I've also apparently gotten into this thing where I like to make it hard for you all to figure out who's seme and who's uke... WELL FUCK THAT, THEY'RE BOTH SEME 8D (although I think this leans more toward SasuNaru? XD NARUTO IS A VERY MANLY UKE, MANLY MANLY, VERY MUCH SO)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKO AND CEREAL O3O SOME ALMOST PORN, FOR YOU, LOVE IT!

The song i used for this was "Sex On Fire" by Kings of Leon *bites lip* SEXY ASS SONG IS SEXY, GO LISTEN TO IT.

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! HOPE EVERYTHING WAS AWESOME AND WHATNOT! 8DDD

~dark


End file.
